Of Curiosity and Buttbows
by The Dark Mistress Dru
Summary: My Mary-sue-like oc has and interesting question for a sannin


A/N: Mei-Li has a question to ask a canon character… I think you may want to know the answer and question. Read on and tell me if you agree with the answer, or feel free to give suggestions on how to make it better or more shit to pull on characters. Or flame the hell out of this… I don't mind.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, some Japanese dude named Masashi Kishimoto does, last I checked I was an American chick who has limited drawing skills.

Orochimaru had always intrigued Mei-Li, even as a little girl working for him. Yes, a long time ago she was an Oto-nin. Alas, she escaped before she could ask the question that had burned inside her as a child and today she was exploding with curiosity as to what the answer was.

She knew this was a bad idea; she barely escaped with her life the last time. Her body shook with anticipation and fear as she grabbed her sword. She had to know the answer. The question couldn't upset him too much, right? Wrong. She had run away, he'd kill her on the spot for returning – especially for a stupid question. She shook her head in hopes of clearing her thoughts. She was Mei-Li of Iwa, the self-proclaimed fearless wonder and she was a force to be reckoned with.

She shivered as she looked up at the man who had raised her from the age of four to age eight. He didn't see her. She had slipped in undetected, one of her best skills. She decided to act as if it were normal for her to be her to be there.

"Orochimaru-sama," She said to get his attention. She froze as green snake eyes looked at her.

The old man noticed the strange girl shiver as his gaze washed over her. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. The hair should be enough to place a name to; it looked like an upside-down flame. He focused more on the face, looking for some sort of clue as to who she was. No luck. He normally didn't keep girls around, especially not that old. It couldn't be, but it was… "Why have you returned?" the evil man asked when he realized who it must be.

Mei-Li wanted to run, wanted to scream. The panic was maddening. After all these years, he recognized her. How? She wasn't the same girl she was when she left. She didn't even look like that girl; her clan's genetics had kicked in during puberty and made her hair look the way it did. "I have an important question to ask. I also request that after it is answered, I will be allowed to leave, unharmed," she managed with a shaky voice.

The snake sannin gave her a bored expression. "I won't make any promises but I won't order anyone to stop you, proceed."

Mei-Li struggled to keep her face straight. She was filled with excitement at the thought of asking, after all these years of wondering. "Does the butt-bow make you feel sexy?" she blurted after a minute of standing there with a huge grin.

Orochimaru looked taken aback by such a question. He couldn't process why she'd ask that of all things, let alone how to answer. He never thought of that. Did it make him feel sexy? He shook his head; he couldn't believe he was thinking about it. But if it wasn't that, then what other explanation was there for such a thing? It didn't hold anything up but itself nor did it go with the outfit really. So why did he wear it? It held no purpose. Perhaps it did make him feel sexy… "I can't believe you'd ask something so ridiculous…" he sighed.

Mei-Li's heart sank, that was not what she wanted to hear.

Orochimaru started to chuckle and said, "Get out."

"You promised an answer."

"I told you I wouldn't make any promises."

"Wasn't that about me leaving without being attacked?"

"And about answering you, besides, you said you wanted to ask me something, not an answer to a stupid question."

"Wanting an answer was implied."

"Was it?"

Mei-Li was getting extremely annoyed with her former employer. "It's not that big of a deal, I just wanna know for the sake of knowing."

The snake sannin's cheeks took a pink tint, "Yes, the butt-bow makes me feel extremely sexy."


End file.
